But I Do
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Sara comes to a startling realisation. 2nd in Operation Crankiness.


A/N: Yes I know I'm rushing things a bit, but hey, my series, I can do it. Although does anyone else think that Sara is going to start moving away from Grissom and closer to Greg, because it would have been Nick who had brought him food, not her, and the little hair touching…Anyways reviews are always welcome.

Sara Sidle didn't like many things. She didn't like when it took forever for a piece of evidence to be processed or how one little test ran for hours on end coming up with nothing.

She didn't like it when the water in shower turned cold just when she had shampoo in her hair. Or the way she would run out of coffee just when she needed one cup to get through the day.

I don't like to be alone in the night

She didn't like pity and she didn't like the feeling of being alone brought.

She didn't like how she spent the better part of five years trying to make one guy notice her and being rewarded with nothing but a smile, being called 'honey' just once or visit to her apartment.

She didn't like when someone tried to prove her wrong when of course she knew she was right. There weren't many times when she wasn't.

_  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

She didn't like going to the grocery store and finding out that the sales had just ended or they only had one type of bread left. And the milk had just expired.

She didn't like it when people with headphones on sang out loud, thinking if they liked it everyone else should.

She didn't like the cheesy infomercials that were on in the middle of the night trying to sell a product that would make dinner easier by putting in the conveniently already cut ingredients and in seconds you had dip, salad or freshly grated cheese. But no one thought to stop and think that you would have to cut the pieces of food needed before hand. So in the end, it really added time.

And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe  
But I do love you, but I do love you

She didn't like how it always started to rain when she realized she's locked her keys in her car.

She didn't like the annoying telemarketers that would call just when she sat down by herself for some dinner. And they wouldn't take no for an answer.

She didn't like it when she heard the phone ringing when she tried so hard to get in quickly when it stopped just before she was about to pick it up.

She didn't like it when she lost.

I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way

And she didn't like it when some annoying person wouldn't shut up.

She liked how he would carry things for her, without complaining

She liked that she didn't have to say what kind of drink she needed or wanted he already knew.

She liked how he would listen to her fully and even pause his game when she had something to talk about.

She liked how he didn't care what people thought of him.

She liked how he made her feel like the only one in the world, even in a roomful of people. Or the way in a roomful of people he would call her name to let them know she was his.

And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you, but I do love you

She liked it when no matter where they were he always had to touch her.

Allowed her to take a shower first, even though he usually got impatient and climbed in with her.

She liked how even in sleep he was protective and always had an arm around her in some form or other.

Love everything about the way you're loving me

She liked how he was always the first one asleep when they were watching a movie, and the way his head would slide to her shoulder.

She liked how he would just call to tell her that he loved her. Even if they had only seen each other ten minutes previous.

She liked it when he knew just when she needed a shoulder to cry on, when she needed a joke to cheer her up or just to be there.

The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do

She liked it how he always admitted he was wrong so she could be right even if she wasn't.

How he always had to make her smile.

She liked when he understood that she didn't always want to go out, but instead restaurant Sanders ordering in and pretending they were at a restaurant, waiting on her hand and foot.

don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you, but I do love you

She loved the mornings where after work they would just lie in each others arms, not necessarily saying anything but just being.

She was thankful that he took her on easy dates where not much planning was involved and she had fun.

Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain

She liked how he kissed the back of her neck when she was busy in thought or pouring over a case, that had been laid to rest but to her it wasn't. He would shut the file and tell her to come to bed, if she refused he would throw her over his shoulder and throw her onto the bed, tickling her until she gave in.

I love everything you do, oh I do  
And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right

She liked how they were completely different balancing each other out.

She like his eyes, his nose, mouth, ears, cheeks, his hair that stood up on end no matter what.

She liked his arms, his legs, his feet, and his….

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

She especially liked his fingers the way they trailed over her body like she was porcelain, she couldn't get enough.

_But I do love you but I do love_ _you_

She loved everything about Greg Sanders and the way he made her feel.

And decided it was time to tell him.


End file.
